Information display panels are well known and attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,952 issued Sep. 2, 1980 to W. Flath and Canadian Patent 1,205,288 issued Jun. 3, 1986 to C. E. Thompson. The present invention is an improvement over the construction of the sign illustrated in the latter patent '288. Disclosed in such patent is a sign consisting of two parallel mounting bars fixable to a wall and in which there are channels to receive respective ones of a pair of strips each of which has a number of projections. The projections are uniform in a repeating pattern with a center to center spacing corresponding to flanges that project rearwardly from an information bearing shallow channel sign plate. The information displaying sign plates can be snapped onto and off of the projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,952 discloses an information display device consisting of a base plate mounted on a backing plate and dove-tail grooves in the face of the base plate. The information display devices are in the form of blocks with a formation on the rear face that slidably fits into the dove-tail groove in the base plate.